Mood Killer
by oatniel
Summary: A posh manor party turns into just another case for Layton, Luke and Flora. SBC Officail!
1. An exciting invitation!

**A/N: Okay - This is my first actual mystery story ever so, I can't be sure if the plot will be that good. With thanks to my favourite show (Doctor who) for inspiration. For the purpose of this, Let's pretend that the game is set in 1926, which, according to my research, it is. Yes folks, I'm so sad, I did research!**

**SBC officail...**

**Mood killer**

_Hmm - A letter? Just lying there? It can't be that important - I probably shouldn't read it but I can't exactly leave it there. That's just not me!_

Flora thought she was acting as though anybody would at the sight of an open envolope, adressed with the nicest handwriting that she had ever seen. Her hands hovered over the coffee table where it had been set down. She bit her lip nervously as she reached out to it and picked it up - her curiosity took over her.

"Good morning, Luke. How are you today?" The Professor said as his twelve - year - old adopted son stumbled into the kitchen, with a raging case of bedhead and tired eyes, glaring at him confusedly -

"Huh? Oh, erm, me - yeah - I'm f..f..fi.."

He yawned and streched out his arms into the air. A excited scream disturbed the whole house. The professor sighed as he walked into the living room, he knew exactly what had happened.

"A party? Wow!" Luke yelped upon reading the letter himself. Flora and Luke stared at Layton -

"Why didn't you tell us?"

"I don't know. I don't really like parties - too many posh people in too many posh houses. I don't fit in, and neither would you..."

As the daughter of a well - to - do baron, Flora felt slightly offended.

"Excuse me?" She hissed "I know exactly how to behave at posh parties, anyway, you recieved a _Formal Invitation!_ It would be rude not to attend!"

Luke joined her.

"You? Rude? I can't believe it! And, erm, _Mrs. Rosemary Smith of Clinton Manor _seems to have taken a lot of care in this invitation - Listen..."

"Oh, You don't have to read it out lo-" The Professor interupted. Too late!

"_Dear Professor Hershel Layton," _Luke read, in a posh voice_ "I am writing to request your presence at a party I will be holding later this month - My husband read an article in the paper about you last week, and will be intrigued to hear about your life as a famous Detective. Your children are, of course, also welcome to attend. We look forward to seeing you there - yours sincerly, Mrs. Rosemary Smith of Clinton manor"_

As soon as he had finished speaking, Both children threw Layton a pleading glance.

"Oh, alright..." He muttered hastily. "What's the worst that could happen, eh?"

Hmmm - Well....

**Who'd of thought that Professor Layton would say something so stupid as "What's the worst that could happen?"**

**Check back to find out what happens next! x**


	2. The guest list

**Okay - here's chapter two. Hope you enjoy it! **

**Mood Killer**

"Wow!" Flora whispered to Luke, as they entered the gardens of Clinton manor, "It's so, well, big! They must be really ri - "

"Oooh! You must be Mr. Layton! Are these your children? They are simply adorable!" Screeched Rosemary Smith, the lady of the manor, as she air kissed the three of them. "I'm so glad you could make it! Come through and meet the rest of the guests!"

Rosemary Smith had curly blonde hair and must have been about fifty three, but she looked a lot younger than she was. A golden, shaped pendant was worn around her neck. There was a large purple gem in the middle, Luke stared at it before realising how suspicious that looked. She led them through to another garden, where there was many more people talking. Rosemary shouted to a bearded man, wearing a beige suit and red tie -

"Darling! Come and meet Professor Layton!"

The man immeadiatly got out of his seat and walked over to them.

"Professor!" he said "Pleasure to meet you! I am Mr. Micheal Smith - You must tell us about all your adventures later on! Well, come and meet all the geusts, then!"

The Professor, Luke and Flora stood and watched as Micheal pointed out all of the geusts. There was -

Mr. Constance, a 61 - year - old doctor and Agnes Peacock, a woman, aged 23 who didn't actually know anyone in the family! "Then why did you invite her?" Flora asked. "Because," Rosemary replied "She is a lady of lesuire - Anyone who's anyone will always invite her to a party!" Then there was Reverend Hope, An eccentric middle - aged vicar that reminded both children of the vicar from thier own chuch. (See _Flora's Diary) _

Then, Both Rosemary and Micheal focused thier attention on a man and a woman, both about twenty three, who were walking towards them, laughing.

"Ah." Micheal yelled to them "And where have you been? The party started a while ago! Basic punctuality, children, basic punctuality!!!"

He then turned to us and said "These are our children - They're twins."

The man cast his right arm out to Luke, to shake his hand -

"I am Mr. P Smith."

Luke looked confused for a moment "Your name is P?"

"No!" He laughed arrogantly "My name is Peter, but just an initail is far more formal, you know!"

The girl walked over to Flora "Hello," She muttered "I'm Maria. What's your name?"

Flora smiled at her and replied "My name is Flora Reinhold. This is a very lovely house! You keep it well..." A strict - looking grey haired woman turned to Flora, sharply and hissed -

"She keeps it well? She does!? No one ever gives me credit round here! I'm tellin' ya now - I'm gonna retire if it carries on!"

Maria giggled "Oh. This is Mrs. Grimshaw, our housekeeper - she looks after the house, not me. And these gardens are tended to by Matthew Peters, our gardener."

Matthew, a blone haired young man, was over by a bed of roses, with another woman, who looked about the same age as he did. Maria looked at them.

"That woman he's with is Gwyneth Mayers - she's a waitress. She's very hardworking. That's the only problem with this place - I'm the only one that ever thanks the staff. Mother and Father probably don't even know anyones name! And my brother is too wrapped up in his own sad life to give a damn about anyone else!"

Flora laughed - In a way, the relationship that Maria and Peter had kind of reminded her of Luke and Herself.

"Ah!" Peter suddenly shouted "Paulo! Your late! But, So nice to see you again!"

A long legged frenchman with a black moustache and a beige trilby hat stided over to Peter.

"Bonjour, Peter! Ze feeling is mutual! I have not zeen you for a while!"

"Who's that?" Luke asked Maria.

"That," She replied "Is Inspector Paulo Le Farris - A friend of my fathers. Personally, I think that he's a sad, old spiffer, but Peter and My dad seem to like him - why? I have no idea. Anyway, that's everyone now. So, enjoy the party!"

Then, Mrs. Grimshaw came running from the house.

"Murder!" She screamed "Murder! Mr. Sneed has been murdered!!!"

**Dun, Dun, Dun!!! Keep reading after I update it. Please review!**


	3. Alibi

**Right, Let's get chapter 3 on the road - Scene setting: Mr. Sneed is dead. Enjoy...**

**Mood Killer...**

Flora and Luke followed the Professor and the other guests down a long corridor, where, at the end of it, a door marked 'Kitchen' stood. This was apparently the murder scene - Le Farris opened the door. Layton bent down to his children as they went to enter the room.

"No," he said "I can't have you in there. You're both too young to set your eyes on anything like this."

Flora again felt patronised and annoyed, but didn't exactly want to argue -

"Right," She muttered, nervously. "What do we do?"

"Gather the suspects."

"Who are the suspects?" Luke asked.

"Oh," Flora replied "Everyones a suspect until proven otherwise!"

-------------------

"Zo," The inspector asked Rosemary "How old was ze victim? What was he doing at ze time of ze incident? Was he in here?"

"Well," Scoffed Maria "If this is where the body is then, evidently, he was in here!"

The inspector looked embarresed, he waggled his finger at her nervously

"Ah, Zat is, erm, a very good point, Maria. But please, I was asking your Mother!"

"Well," Rosemary said "To answer all your questions, He was 62. He'd been in here preparing food all morning, so, yes - he would have been in here."

"Right," The Professor started "I think we should probably gather all of you in the living room and establish what you were doing earlier to - "

"_Excusemoi_?" Le Farris interupted, angrily "What do you zink you are doing? Please refrain from butting in when I am trying to zolve a _moider_! You must ask to speak! Anyway, I zink we should probably gather all of you in ze living room and establish what you were doing earlier today."

Everyone stared at him, as he flashed the Professor a smug smile, before clapping his hands and screeching "Chop, Chop!!!"

-----------------

Flora and Luke wondered where everyone had gone, before realising that they were probably all in the kitchen, waiting to catch a glance at the body of Mr. Sneed.

"Flora, Luke?" Shouted Maria, from the back of the garden where they were standing "The Inspector wants everyone in the living room!"

-----------------

"Zo," The inspector started, as he stared evilly at all the guests "Miss Peacock - Please tell us what you were doing earlier today."

"Well," She said "I was in the toilet, getting ready for the party. Then I heard the screaming of Mrs. Grimshaw, and immeadiatley ran back downstairs to see what all the fuss was about."

"Right, Rosemary?"

"I was upstairs, helping my husband find a nice tie for today's party."

"Can you confir-" The Professor started.

"_Excusemoi_ - Again!" Le Farris hissed "Don't interrupt - Again! Zo, can you confirm that, Mr. Smith?"

Micheal nodded.

"Well Zen, Zat sorts you out, also. Reverend Hope?"

"Ah," He recalled "I was cycling up here on my new bicycle. I met Miss. Redmond on my way, lovely woman! We exchanged small talk and spoke about the events of the past week. She's getting married next week you know! And she's just had a baby."

"Frankly, I don't care about zis so - called Lovely woman - I just wanted to know what you were doing, earlier - not a life story! Doctor Constance?"

Doctor Constance snored - he had fallen asleep.

"Aha - " Laughed The inspector "I think it was something to do with your story, Reverend!"

"Maria? Peter? How about you?" The professor asked - Le Farris didn't think it was worth it to remind Layton who was supposed to be running this investigation.

"Well," Started Peter "I was with Maria, talking to our waitress, Gwyneth!"

"Talking to Gwyneth!?" Maria shouted "Talking to her!? I was talking to her! You were cursing her for slacking on the job!!!"

The pair started to yell at eachother, annoyingly.

"Ah, That's everyone. So - if it wasn't a guest - It must have been Mrs. Grimshaw, Gwneth Mayers of Matthew Peters. But which one?..."

"OR!" Yelled Doctor Constance, waking, suddenly from his slumber "It could have been - _the Leprocaun!"_

All the guests gasped, Agnes gulped uneasily.

"The Leprocaun?" Luke asked.

"The Leprocaun is a thief! Not just that - A crook! No - worse! He's EVILLLLL!!!" Shouted Hope - casting his arms violently in the air. Before sitting down and smiling at everyone.

"Why call it 'The Leprocaun'?" Flora said.

"Because," Agnes muttered, nervously. "You know that she, or, erm, he might be there - but you can't see them. Although, erm, the Leprocaun is just a theif. She, no, he has never murdered!"

"Anyway," Said Le Farris "Leprocaun or no Leprocaun - I WILL solve this case!"

**Hmm, Which member of staff do YOU think was the Murderer? Or maybe it WAS the Leprocaun? Maybe it was neither and it really is one of the guests? Find out soon!**


	4. Flowers for Gwyneth!

**Okay, I know I haven't written for a while, but I've been at my Nan's. I dedicate this chapter to her! Oh, and you might find that this one is **_**Ever so slightly **_**romantic - that's me though. I'm built on romance!**

**Mood Killer...**

"Right," Whispered Le Farris to Flora and Luke, as he narrowed his eyes."I need you two to check ze staff's alibis! Matthew Peters, Gwyneth Mayers and Mrs. Grimshaw."

"Okay..."

He clapped his hands and screeched, in a high pitched voice,

"Off you go zen! Chop chop!"

---------------------------------------------------

"Need any help?" Flora muttered, as she walked over to Matthew.

"No," He replied. Now, how was she going to go about talking to him with out sounding suspicous?

"Watcha doing?"

"Just tending to these daisies..."

Flora smiled and sighed.

"I love daisies!" She declared "It must be fantastic being a gardener! Outdoors all day, Sunshine, with all the plants and flowers...."

He flashed her a freaked out smile, then he saw Gywneth. Matthew sighed - It was clear to Flora how he felt about his waitress 'friend'.

"Listen." She started "I'm not really supposed to be getting close to suspects, but..."

"Suspect?"

"Everyones a suspect until proven otherwise!"

"But, I, erm, I didn't, well, er..."

"Oh don't worry!" Flora reassured. "I was a suspect once."

"Really?"

"Yeah, In a murder case. I don't know why I was a suspect, though. It might have been because I ran away every time someone spoke to me. Anyway - I've seen how you look at Gwyneth..."

"Oh me and Gwen? No!"

"Oooh, it's Gwen now, is it? Listen, the way to a girls heart is flowers..."

He looked suddenly interested.

"What Flowers?"

"Roses. Just give her roses!"

He started gathering a pick of the nicest roses from his flowerbeds. Flora bent down to give him a hand, carefully minding not to prick herself on the thorns of the many flowers.

"I'm gonna pay you back for this." He smiled.

"Well," She replied "All you can do is just make sure that no one finds out that I helped you, especailly Le Farris. I don't know what, but theres something seriously wrong about him."

"Hmm," Matthew started "Tell me about it! When he come's here, he stays with the family for half an hour. Disappears for about two hours, then comes back!"

Flora stared suspicously,

"Tell me more..."

"Well, he just says that he's exploring the house, but you have to wonder how many times you need to explore before you know every nook and cranny like you know the back of your hand!"

He suddenly looked worried.

"You didn't get it from me, though!" He said quickly.

"Oh no," Flora said "As far as I'm concerned, we never had this conversation!"

She pulled a red hair ribbon from her pocket and wrapped it around the bouqet.

"There - you'll have her weak at the knees!"

"Thank you, Flora. I hope I helped you with evidence!"

As she walked away, she turned and said.

"Oh yes, you've definitley helped me!"

-------------------------------

After Flora told Luke the evidence on Le Farris, he suggested they ask Mrs. Grimshaw some questions.

"No way." Mrs. Grimshaw said, turning them around to send them away. "No. I'm not telling you anything! I have rights!"

"I hope you understand," Started Luke, trying to sound cool. "I hope you understand that we'll now have to report you as our A - Zone suspect. Come Flora..."

"A - Zone? Report? Come Flora!?" Flora yelled at him, when they'd left Mrs. Grimshaw.

"I was trying to sound threatning - D'ya think it worked?"

She shook her head.

"And," She muttered "We still need to find out about Gywneth. We'll have to sneak into her room..."

**Luke - Sneaking? I wonder how that goes? Find out in Chapter 5!**


	5. Gwyneth's letter

**Right. Here we go - chapter 5. Hope you like it!**

**Mood Killer**

Gwyneth's room was suprisingly large and tidy. There was a four poster mahogany bed stood against the wall, and beside it was a quilted green laether chair. Luke and Flora wondered who paid to make the servants as comfortable as the residents and guests of the manor, although they knew it was probably Maria.

"What do we do now!, Flora?" Luke whispered loundly.

"Shhhh - what's the point in whispering if you're going to do it so people in Spain can hear you?"

"Oh, Sorry - but what?"

An oak desk was placed in the corner of the room. There was three drawers at the front of it, all with bronze ring handles.

"I think we should check there!" Flora replied, smiling

They both ran up to it and rooted around for anything suspicous. Luke pulled out a peice of note paper.

"Hey! look at this! _Dear David, I can't do this anymore! I just can't! I'm sorry, I really really am - But, I've looked over your offer several times now and I can't accept it. I'm sorry. All my love, Gwyn - "_

The sound of footsteps and humming were growing nearer and nearer to where they were. It was Gwyneth! Flora stared at Luke. He had to think of something -

"Get down!" he cried, pushing her to the ground and lying on top of her. He covered her mouth with his hand to stop her screaming. Her eyes burned into him, angrily. He prayed that Gwyneth wouldn't be able to see them, because of the bed being in the way - he also prayed that she would stay in the room long enough for Flora's anger to fade. It didn't!

Gwyneth walked out of the room, humming just as she had two minutes before. Luke slowly removed his hand from Flora's mouth, and got up, but as soon as he did, she slapped him round the face.

"Ow, Flora!" He moaned "What was that for!?"

"What the hell, Luke!? You can't go lying on top of me! That's sick! I can't believe you di-" Flora yelled.

"Keep it down!" He hissed, his hand still holding the red mark!

"Keep it down? Keep it down!? I'll give you keep it down!"

Flora wished she had kept it down, then maybe they would of heard Gwyneth entering the room again.

Gwyneth screamed and pointed at them -

"Who are you? What are you doing in my room?" Gwyneth said, in a strong welsh accent. She was clearly a welsh girl.

"Right, erm, oh - Us?" Luke stammered "We were just, erm, we, just thought..."

"We are investigating the murder and need you to provide yourself an alibi. We just want to know what you were doing this morning..." Flora interupted. She was a lot better at this than he was!

"Oh," She sighed, sounding a lot less worried. "Let's see - Oh yes, I was helping Mrs. Grimshaw with the canopes for the party guests. Then I stopped to speak to Lady Maria, but her brother stopped me."

"Well," Luke started "That does fit the alibi that Maria and Peter gave. Sorry to have bothered you!"

As they walked out of the room, Flora turned to Luke and said -

"Well, if that's true, then is the only one who doesn't want to speak to us..."

**OOOOOOO! Is Mrs. Grimshaw hiding the key to finding the murderer? Maybe Chapter six will revael all - If you liked this chapter, then why not hit that white and green button below?**


	6. Case Solved?

**Ah yes, It's been a while - but I'll always get the next chapter in someway or another, even if it does takes three weeks...**

**Mood Killer...**

The Professor sat in the parlour, waiting for his two apprentices* to come rushing in with some evidence for Le Farris. Although he was pleased that Flora and Luke had been given a chance to prove themselves as grade - A investigators, he felt slightly useless - and he really did not like the inspector. He had a horrrible feeling it was Don Poalo in disguise, even though that seemed slightly unlikely.

"Professor!!!" Luke shouted, as he burst into the room. "We think we know something!"

"Don't tell him zen! Tell Me!!!" Interrupted Le Farris, shaking his arms around aimlessly.

"Mrs. Grimshaw!"

"What about her?"

"She's the only one who wouldn't provide us with an alibi!"

Le Farris' eyes narrowed, "Ahh," he said, twisting his moustache and smiling evilly. "That will be all zen..."

----------------------------------

As Luke walked out of the room by Flora he started to look offended -

"We run hours of fools errands, and its just 'Zat will be all zen!!!' I mean - we didn't even get a 'Zank you, little people' ! Anyway, we're done now...!"

"Not quite, theres still someone I have to talk to," Flora said, the words echoed in her head -

_Dear David, I can't do this anymore! I just can't! I'm sorry, I really really am - But, I've looked over your offer several times now and I can't accept it. I'm sorry. All my love, Gwyn - _

_-------------------------------_

Gwyneth was sat outside on a bench, tightly clutchting the before mentioned note - tears rolled down her cheeks one after the other as she sniffed and wiped her eyes.

"Gwyneth?" Flora shouted. She expected her to run away, but instead she just stayed still.

"Oh, erm, Flora - " She said, nervously trying to stuff the paper in the pocket of her white apron."I....I...I was just getting some fresh air - I'm, er, alright now."

"It's okay Gwyneth! I've seen the note!" She shouted, urging her not to go back inside, Gwyneth sat back down as Flora nervously seated herself beside her.

"What does it mean, Gwyneth?" She muttered, as tears rolled down the servant girl's face. "You don't have to tell me, I was just hoping you might..."

Gwyneth felt happy for some one to be trusting her in this time of madness, when trust wasn't exactly scattered around like confetti. She felt as though Flora may have been the one person she could tell.

"I..It's..My..." She stammered, finding the right words to say. "I have a boyfriend back in Cardiff, where I live. When I told him I was leaving to make some money for my family, he wanted to keep our relationship going somehow, but I knew it would never work. Then, last week, I got this note..."

Gwyneth pulled a different peice of notepaper from her pocket and handed it to Flora.

_My dear Gwyneth, it seems so long since I saw you last! When can I see you again? You must have become all the more beautiful, if it's possible to be prettier than you were when you left me. Gwyneth, I love you. My heart goes cold when I walk by your house, knowing you are not tucked up in bed inside it! Marry me, my dear. All my love, David..._

"Marry me!?" Flora exclaimed. "Well that's brilliant! Congratulations!"

Gwyneth burst into tears. Flora felt stupid when she realised what was going on.

"Hang on! That note - "

"Is the one I'm sending back..." Gwyneth interupted.

"But why?"

"Because I don't love him anymore..." She sobbed. "I'm ashamed of myself! It all happened so quickly, but I think I'm...I..I think I'm falling in love with Matthew..."

"Oh..." Sighed Flora "But that's okay! Because do you know what? He feels the same!"

"He does!?"

"Of course he does! Gwyneth - You can have anyone you want because you're a sweet and kind person! And look at you - You're beautiful! But one thing I know for sure is that Matthew feels the same!"

Gwyneth wiped her tears away with the corner of her apron.

"Thank you, Flora. For everything! And what about you? You've got yourself a forward thinking boy in the wide-eyed guy in the blue cap!"

"Huh?" She shouted. "We aren't....erm...We're not, y'know, _together! "_

"Oh don't give me that!" Giggled Gwyneth. "I've seen the way you look at him! It's obvious!"

"Not to him..** " She muttered back. "I can't actually tell him - Believe me, I've tried! It's like talking to a brick wall!"

"Yes," Added Gwyneth "But a very cute brick wall!"

Both girls giggled as they got up to walk inside. It seemed like, for those few minutes, everything was perfect - If only...

--------------------------------------------------

"Flora!" Luke shouted, running towards her. "Flora!"

"I'll leave you two alone..." Laughed Gwyneth, nudging Flora gently.

"What is it Luke?"

"Mrs. Grimshaw is still refusing to talk!"

"I think we should talk to the Professor!"

----------------------------------------------------------

"Children? Whatevers the matter?" Said Layton, as Luke and Flora burst into the room.

"We think we've solved the case!"

"So do I..." He replied.

"Huh?" Both Luke and Flora muttered, confusedly.

"Gather everyone in the parlour - It's time to reveal the murderer!"

**OOOOOOOH! I wonder who the murderer is? Well, I already know, of course - But you're gonna have to wait! Now, footnotes - **

*** = I don't know what the plural af 'apprentice' is, so I have to but 'apprentices'. If anyone does know, private message me, 'cos it's annoying me loads!**

**** = I based most of this Flora/Gwyneth dialogue on a scene from a TV show - So many thanks to the writers of Doctor Who - I couldn't have written this without you!**


	7. Secrets

**Right - Here it is. Second to last chapter! Yes folks, this isn't over! Hoorah! There's another after this! Anyway, hope you like it!**

**Mood Killer...**

Each face nervously stared up at the Professor and Le Farris, wondering who would be named as the murderer. Flora and Luke sat on a sofa in the corner where they could catch all the drama first hand, watching it like it was a film at the cinema!

"Now," Started Layton. "This is a strange case, one which I think I have solved..."

"_Excusemoi! _'You have solved'? You!? I DON'T ZINK SO, MY GOOD FRIEND!"

The Professor shook off his new rivals comment and continued to talk.

"But, to truly uncover the mind behind this unforgivable crime, we must first uncover the secrets of everyone present!"

A deep silence fell upon the room and a scared atmosphere filled the air - you could practically smell the fear! Oh yes, it wasn't just the murderer with something to hide...

"And we will start with....You - Reverend Hope!"

Everyone gasped and stared at the unsuspecting guest.

"Me?" He shreiked. "I don't keep secrets! It is un - godly!

"Oh no." Said the Professor. "But when we first asked the alibis of everybody here - you put it down to the leprocaun!"

"You think I AM THE LEPROCAUN! Nonsense! How dare you make such an accu-"

"SSSSSH!" Hissed Flora. "That's not what he's saying!"

Layton nodded.

"No. Thank you, Flora. You're right - I am not, in fact, implying that you are the Leprocaun, but simply that SHE is with us!"

Everybody gasped again.

"You see, Matthew found this in the garden earlier" He pulled a small wooden box, no bigger than a child's hand, from his pocket and opened it. Inside were lot's of silver metal instruments, (Not musical instruments) . "All the tools needed to steal a precious jewel. Which brings me to you - Agnes Peacock!"

Agnes rolled her eyes, then stood up.

"Oh - Alright!" Her posh accent had changed into a Cockney accent. "I'm your bleedin' leprocaun. Heard there was a cetain someone 'ere with a bit of something worth sellin' off."

Rosemary clutched the golden pendant hanging round her neck.

"Still, not everyday you come across someone that's so not thick that they can find you out. Go on then, cuff me - Like I'll give a damn. I've been inside before. Anyway, I've got some unfinished buisiness with Sharon from the nick! Can I sit down now?"

"No you cannot! You are ze theif! I shall lock you up!" Yelled the Inspector.

"Yes you can, Agnes." Said Layton. "We still have to unravel the truth behind everyone else in this household. Now, let's go to you - Mr. Constance!"

"Ah, fine. I suppose you were going to find out sooner or later! Allow me to announce my retirement! From this day forth, I am no longer a doctor of medicine - I am going to Barbados, baby!"

Everyone stared at him, wide - eyed.

"Actually," Said Layton. "I was just going to say you were innocent, but thank you. Anyway, moving on - To you...Micheal Smith. Why don't you tell us your secret?"

"Oh, alright - I'm so ashamed of myself. I suppose it would have been noticed after my death, though. So, Thank you Professor Layton - I can finally apolagise."

"My dear - what are you talking about?" Asked Rosemary.

"I'm sorry, children. We always told you that you could own this manor after we've gone, but you can't!"

"Why not?" They asked in unison.

"Because I spent all your inheritance money on tropical fruits from Ghana!" He cried.

Maria reached out her hand.

"Oh Father - It doesn't matter! But why?"

"Well, I decided that - "

"I don't care why!" Shouted Peter. "I could kill you! Tropical Fruits? Tropical fruits!? Are you mental!?"

"Erm, excuse me but - " Started Layton.

"I can't believe I'm hearing this!"

"Now, Listen -"

"I am so mad at you!"

"Please can we - "

"I swear that I have never been so furious in my entire life!"

"Shut up!" Shouted Luke. "The Professor is trying to talk!"

The Professor was angry about the impolite way Luke had silenced the guests, but also relieved that he had.

"Thank you, Luke. Now, Maria - you're are innocent, and have nothing to hide - But Peter on the other hand, now you're hiding something, aren't you?"

"Oh - For god's sake! I have to say that I despise you for this, Layton. It was a secret I didn't want anyone to know - Mother, Father. I'm going to the international school of ballet!"

Maria spat out the mouthful of whisky she was drinking into her glass, and burst out laughing.

"Oh Peter! You really are unbelievable! Ballet? Are you gay or something?"

"Well, yes actually - I met someone at my audition..."

Everyone gawped at him.

"But you don't understand how happy all this makes me!"

Peter stood up and executed the perfect pirouhette. Flora clapped.

"My, how beautiful!"

Still gawping, everyone turned to her. Layton cleared his throat, trying not to laugh at what his adopted daughter had just done, unfotunatley, Luke could not contain his laughter.

"Oh Flora! You're so funny!"

"Anyway - " Layton interrupted, noticing how Luke's laughter was embaressing her. "All the evidence that has been gathered actually points to you - Mrs. Grimshaw."

Once more, everyone gasped.

"Mrs. Grimshaw? Am I right?"

She didn't even hesitate.

"Yes. Yes you are! And I'd do it again!"

"Oh, of course you would - for a small fee." The Professor continued.

"Huh?" Asked Luke and Flora. "Professor? What are you talking about? Isn't she the murderer?"

"Quite right, children. She is."

Le Farris stood up, taking some hand cuffs from his pocket.

"Zen zat is it! Mrs. Barbara Grimshaw - You are under arrest! And don't zink you are getting away with what you did, Peacock!"

The Professor then stopped him.

"Just one second, Inspector. I'm not finished yet."

"Erm, I zink you are! I came to this house to solve the murder, and zat is what has been done!"

"Thank you, Inspector." The Professor said. "Your previous comment has made things quite clear. Does anyone recall what this man has just said?"

Maria stood up.

"That he came to this house to solve the murder. "

The Professor nodded.

"Thank you, Maria. Do you notice anything strange about that?"

"Yes." She muttered. "He said that the reason he came here was to solve the murder, but the murder didn't happen until after he arrived!"

"Correct." Layton replied. "Because, although Mrs. Grimshaw carried out the actual murder, she wasn't the mind behind the deed. Which brings us to you - Flora Reinhold."

"What? I didn't do it! What are you talking about? You know I didn't!"

The Professor thought it best to explain before Flora broke down in tears thinking she had been betrayed by someone who was supposed to look after her.

"No. But you did say that an annonymous person had given you the information that whenever the Inspector came to the manor, he would stay with the family for a few minutes, disappear for a couple of hours, then reappear before he would leave. Which brings us to the final suspect - Rosemary Smith. Uncover, to everyone, your own secret would you?"

Rosemary stayed silent, as tears rolled down her cheek.

"It wasn't meant to come out like this!" She sobbed. "I wouldn't have kept it secret forever! I would have said!"

"What is it, dear?" Micheal muttered.

She turned to her husband.

"It was seven years ago."

"What was?"

"The murder!"

"What murder?"

"My murder!"

"Excuse me?"

"I'm not Rosemary Smith - I am Robina Grimshaw."

"What? Rosemary! Stop this nonsense!" Pleaded Micheal.

"It isn't nonsense! It's true! I am the twin sister of Rosemary Smith. Barbara Grimshaw is my mother! I saw it happen! She asked me to look after you and the children!"

Luke gawped.

"N..Not to..Not to interrupt, but what does the Inspector have to do with this?"

"I am her brother - My real name is Paul Grimshaw."

"So what happened? Who was the real mind behind the crime?"

"I was." Paul muttered. "But it wasn't my idea, I just came up with the plan to cover it up. You see, ever since the death of my sister, I pursued the identity of a frenchman. I decided that, if ever anything was discovered, I could use this identity to prevent anyone else ever knowing."

His accent had turned into the normal posh way that everyone else but Agnes, Luke and Flora spoke in. (I think Luke and Flora speak in a cockney accent - I'm not an expert, but I played a drunken cockney dancer in a school play. I had to dance on tables and everything! Erm, back to the story.)

"But why?"

"Because," Muttered Mrs. Grimshaw. "Sneed found out. I couldn't have people knowing, and I didn't want to lose another child! I couldn't see them put behind bars for something not their fault! So, I did it. It was my idea to kill him. I knew what a gossip Sneed was. I'm sorry."

Paul undid his mother's hand cuffs. With his true identity revealed, no one was there to arrest her. Everyone just sat down, some crying, some in shock and some with just no idea of what had gone on. For Luke and Flora, this case had proved too much to handle...

**Okay. No footnote for this chapter. Just that I have had to look at this plot over and over to get it as well written as possible. Please review it. Only one chapter left now, to finalise. Bye :)**

**Lot's of love - BetsyFriday.**

**P.S: My sister has asked me to just mention that she has put up her first works on FictionPress, so if you want to take a look,her pen name is Puh - Puh - Puh - Pizza, and her poems are 'Excuses for a TV' and 'Waiting is a Waste of Time'. Please review them, she's a fantastic poet, but you'll have to excuse the mistakes is grammer and spelling.**

**Once again, thanks! x**


End file.
